


Little Miracles

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [42]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even little rare moments can be miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted October 17, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/134901.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #053, Miracle

"You're home!" Joey exclaimed. "What's the occasion?"

Seto gave him a look before setting down his briefcase. "I thought you wanted me to come home earlier from now on."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually listen to me the first time around," Joey said with an incredulous smile. "I mean, I'm happy... just surprised," he continued truthfully. He got up from the sofa and put his book down on the coffee table.

He wrapped his arms around the other man and rested his chin on Seto's shoulder.

"It's amazing. How did you even get away?"

Seto shrugged under the weight of Joey's strong arms. "Being the CEO of Kaiba Corp. has its benefits sometimes."

Joey pulled away a little bit to look into Seto's eyes.

"So!" he grinned. "What do you want for dinner?"


End file.
